Gilmore Girls: Wedding Plannerzilla
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: It's two weeks until Lorelai and Luke's wedding. Rory takes charge as the wedding planner. You've heard of Bridezillas, but Rory becomes a Wedding Plannerzilla, and even Paris has a problem with it.


**Gilmore Girls: Wedding Plannerzilla**

Plot: As Luke and Lorelai's wedding nears, Rory takes charge in being the wedding planner. Lorelai starts to regret her decision of letting Rory be the planner when Rory becomes Wedding-Plannerzilla. Kirk asks Lulu the question she's wanted to hear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Please feel free to leave reviews.

Chapter 1: Wedding Planning

It was two weeks before Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes were set to be married.

Rory Gilmore, Jess Mariano, Paris Gellar, Sookie Saint James, April Nardini, Lane Kim, Kirk Gleason, Grant the town troubadour, Lulu Kuschner, and Jackson Belleville were in Luke's Diner. Rory was standing up in front of everyone giving orders.

"Okay," Rory said, "my mom and Luke made me the wedding planner. So you have to do what I say."

"You sound bossy," Jess said to his girlfriend. "I love that."

"Okay," Rory said, "here's what's going down. First of all, Paris and Lulu will be the maids of honor."

"Okay," Paris said.

"What will we wear?" Lulu asked.

"What do you want to wear?" Rory asked.

"I've always imagined being a made of honor and wearing a beautiful red satin dress with a black tie around it," Lulu replied.

"And I want to wear a simple pink dress," Paris said.

"Too bad," Rory said, "you're wearing chartreuse dresses."

"Jess, Jackson, and Kirk," Rory said, "you three will be the groomsmen. You will wear black suits with red ties."

"I want to wear a blue tie," Kirk said.

"I said red!" Rory shouted. "Why can't you just do what I say?!"

Jess walked over to Rory and patted her on the back.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"I just want everything to be perfect for my mom and Luke," Rory replied.

"It will be," Jess assured his girlfriend. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"I did," Rory said, "but I'm still hungry. Caesar! I need pancakes and pronto!"

"Caesar's not here," Jess said. "The diner is closed today."

"Oh," Rory said. "Anyway. Lane, you'll be the makeup artist. And Sookie will make the cake."

"And it's going to be the most amazing cake," Sookie said.

"And finally Grant," Rory said. "You'll be the wedding singer."

"I have really good songs picked out," Grant said.

Rory got a list out of her purse and handed it to Grant.

"You will sing these songs in the order that I listed them," Rory said.

Grant looked at the list.

"You want me to sing Mona Lisa as Lorelai is walking down the aisle?" Grant asked. "Isn't that what Here Comes The Bride is for?"

"My mom loves Mona Lisa!" Rory shouted. "It's a clever masterpiece that you wrote and you should be happy that she loves it!"

"Sweetie," Jess said softly.

"Sorry," Rory said. "April, you'll be the one who tells people to sign the guest book."

"Okay," April said.

"Oh no!" Rory screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"We don't have a flower girl or a ring bearer!" Rory screamed.

Rory broke down sobbing and began hitting the counter.

"Calm down," Sookie said. "Davey can be the ring bearer."

"Now what about a flower girl?" Rory asked.

A woman and her young daughter walked into the diner.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. "Are you open?"

"I'm sorry," Jess said, "but we're actually closed. We're planning a wedding."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked. "But we really need a flower girl. Could your daughter possibly be the flower girl?"

"If she wants to," the woman replied. "Do you want to honey?"

"Of course," the little girl said.

"Thank you!" Rory exclaimed. "Well, I'd better get to my grandparents house. My mom's dress is supposed to come in today."

Rory ran out.

Everyone looked at Jess.

"She just wants everything to be perfect," Jess said.

"She's being a Wedding Plannerzilla is what's happening," Lane said.

"She's not that bad," Jess said.

"She just threw a tantrum," Paris said. "At least I never throw tantrums."

"I'll talk to her tonight," Jess said.

Chapter 2: Unwrapping the Dress

Lorelai and Rory arrived at the Gilmore mansion. Emily greeted them from the driveway.

"It's here!" Emily shouted excitedly. "It just got here!"

"I'm so excited!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You're going to love it," Rory said.

Emily lead Rory and Lorelai into the living room, were the package was sitting by the couch.

"Open it," Rory said.

"I can't wait to see my beautiful dress that my wonderful daughter picked out for me," Lorelai said opening the box.

Lorelai pulled out the wedding dress to find it was huge and bigger than her.

"Oh my god!" Rory screamed.

"That dress is huge!" Emily screamed.

"Why is it so big?" Lorelai asked.

"They sent the wrong dress!" Rory shouted.

"This is appalling!" Emily shouted.

"We are going to sue them!" Rory shouted.

"Is there a number?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Rory said. "I put it on my speed dial."

"Let's call them right now," Emily said.

Rory clicked on the number and the phone rang.

"Hello," Rory said, "this is Rory Gilmore!"

"Don't scream," Lorelai said.

"I ordered my mom Lorelai Gilmore a wedding dress and you sent us the wrong one!" Rory screamed.

"Yes you did!" Emily shouted.

"And we're not happy about it!" Rory shouted louder.

"No we're not!" Emily shouted.

"Oh stop crying!" Rory shouted. "Are you a cry baby?!"

Lorelai grabbed the phone.

"Yes hello," Lorelai said. "I'm so sorry about my daughter. Yeah, I did get the wrong dress. Okay, and can I get the address?"

"Okay," Lorelai said writing down the address, "thank you."

Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Rory," Lorelai said, "dining room now."

Rory and Lorelai went into the dining room.

"What the hell?!" Lorelai shouted. "Why are you acting like this?!"

"I just want everything to be perfect for you and Luke," Rory said.

"I understand," Lorelai said, "but making people cry isn't helping! I expect that behavior from Mom, but not from you!"

"I'm sorry Mom," Rory said.

"I've got to go to New Haven so they can trim my dress," Lorelai said. "I want you to calm down."

"Okay," Rory said.

"I love you," Lorelai said.

"I love you too Mom," Rory said.

Chapter 3: Rory Gets Worse

Rory woke up in Jess's arms.

"What time is it?" Rory asked. "The dresses for the bridesmaids come in today."

"It's 7:30," Jess said. "You don't have to get up yet."

"I know," Rory said, "but I need to."

"Before you get up," Jess said, "I meant to talk to you last night."

"What did you want to talk about?" Rory asked.

"About your outbursts yesterday," Jess said.

"I didn't have an outburst," Rory said.

"You threw a tantrum over Grant questioning your song choice," Jess said.

"You're right," Rory said, "I'll try to calm down."

"Okay," Jess said smiling.

At about 9:30, Rory walked into the house find Paris sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Paris asked.

"Just um.." Rory said.

"Having sex with your boyfriend?" Paris asked.

"Where's Lulu?" Rory asked.

"Closet under the stairs," Paris said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"She's hiding from you," Paris replied.

"Lulu!" Rory shouted.

Lulu walked out of the closet and sat down on the couch.

"Have the dresses arrived?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Paris said, "and we tried them on."

"I really hate the color," Lulu said.

Rory took deep breaths.

"I'm not going to freak out," Rory said.

"I hate the color too," Paris said.

"I'm going to be mature," Rory said.

"They look like puke green," Paris said.

"I puked while wearing it," Lulu said.

Rory let out a scream.

"That's it!" Rory shouted. "Do you know how much money I spent on those dresses?! And it wasn't easy! You know how hard it is to order dresses in the right size?!"

Lane and Lorelai walked downstairs.

"Hey Rory," Lane said. "I was practing doing your mom's makeup."

"So you are not going to give me crap about the damn dresses!" Rory screamed. "You will wear them and you will like them!"

"That's quite enough!" Lorelai said sternly. "I can't believe you're acting like this again!"

"I am doing this for you Mom!" Rory shouted. "I'm the wedding planner!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be the wedding planner!" Lorelai shouted.

"Now Lorelai," Lane said.

"Are you firing me?!" Rory shouted.

"Yes I am!" Lorelai shouted.

"Good luck planning your wedding!" Rory shouted.

April and Luke walked into the house as Rory started to run out.

"Oh April," Rory said, "you can scratch my name off the guest book! I'm not going to the wedding!"

Rory ran out and slammed the door.

Luke looked at Lorelai.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Lorelai began crying and ran upstairs.

Paris looked at Lulu.

"I really need to start writing things that happen down," Paris said.

Chapter 4: Lucy and Olivia's Apartment

Rory found herself knocking on the apartment door of her friends Lucy and Olivia in New York City.

Lucy opened the door.

"Rory!" Lucy exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since graduation! What brings you here?"

"I just had a fight with my mom and I didn't know any where else to go because the fight involved pretty much everyone I know," Rory said trying not to cry.

"Come in and let's talk," Lucy said.

Rory came in and she, Lucy, and Olivia sat down on the couch. Rory explained everything that happened.

"I was being such a brat," Rory said. "And then I told my mom I wouldn't come to the wedding! What kind of a daughter am I?"

"Oh Rory," Lucy said, "we've all been Wedding Plannerzillas."

"Yeah," Olivia said. "It's so easy to become one. The power to tell people what to do. But then it all goes to your head and you become a monster."

"Girl!" Lucy exclaimed. "I invented Wedding Plannerzillas! I planned weddings for several of my cousins. I've thrown more tantrums than Britney Spears!"

Rory broke into laughter.

"You 2 sure know how to cheer me up," Rory laughed.

"What do you say we make Dr. Pepper floats?" Olivia asked.

After making some Dr. Pepper floats, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lucy said.

Jess, Lane, and Grant walked into the apartment.

"Rory," Lane said.

"How did you know where I was?" Rory asked.

"We followed you," Lane replied.

"Lane," Rory said, "this is Lucy and Olivia. "Lucy and Olivia, this is my best friend Lane, my boyfriend Jess, and Grant, the guy who sings around Stars Hollow."

"Dang!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're boyfriend is fine! If you don't work out, I'll date him!"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Jess said.

"We heard you were fired," Grant said.

"I've decided to go apologize to my mom and go to the wedding," Rory said. "And I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm lucky to have such great friends like you and I should also treat you with respect."

Rory, Grant, Jess, and Lane shared a group hug.

"How sweet," Lucy said.

"Let's go back to Stars Hollow," Rory said.

"Can we come too?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "can we?"

"Of course," Rory said, "come on."

Chapter 5: Reinstating Rory

Sookie and Lorelai were at the flower shop in Stars Hollow.

"I don't know what to chose Sookie," Lorelai said.

"Me neither," Sookie said.

"Rory's good at picking things," Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Sookie frowned at each other.

Back at the Gilmore house, Paris, Lulu, and April were looking at tablecloth samples.

"Kirk and I have been dating for a long time," Lulu said. "I keep thinking he's going to ask me to marry him. Why won't he ask me?"

"I don't know," Paris said. "Now let's choose a pattern."

"I know how you feel," April said. "There's this really cute boy on my swim team back in New Mexico. He won't even notice me."

"Girls!" Paris shouted. "We have to concentrate! Oh, I wish Rory were here! She's good at choosing patterns!"

"But lousy at picking bridesmaids' dresses," Lulu said.

Rory, Lane, Lucy, and Olivia entered the house.

"You're back!" Paris exclaimed. "Thank god!"

Paris hugged Rory tightly.

"I don't know how to choose tablecloths!" Paris exclaimed.

Lucy and Olivia smiled and waved at Paris.

"Lucy! Olivia!" Paris shouted.

They all shared a group hug.

Rory walked over to the pattern samples.

"The blue-green," Rory said. "It's very elegant. I want to apologize for the way I behaved."

"It's okay," Lulu said. "We forgive you. But can we please get new dresses?"

"I can't," Rory said. "I spent all the bridesmaid budget on the dresses."

"Why don't you let us see them and maybe we can alter them?" Lucy suggested.

"Okay," Lulu said.

Lulu and Paris went upstairs and came down with the dresses.

"Okay," Lucy said. "No big deal, we can add something like a ribbon."

Lorelai and Sookie walked into the house.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory and Lorelai embraced tightly.

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

"No I'm sorry," Lorelai said. "Be my wedding planner again."

"Okay," Rory said. "But I don't want to do it alone. You remember Olivia and Lucy right?"

"Hi Miss Gilmore," Lucy and Olivia said.

"Hi girls," Lorelai said.

"Lucy and Olivia will also be the wedding planners," Rory said.

"That's perfect," Lorelai said. "Thank you girls."

"And Rory," Grant said, "I'd be honored to sing Mona Lisa as Lorelai walks down the aisle."

"Can you sing it right now?" Rory asked.

"Okay," Grant said.

Grant grabbed his guitar and began playing and singing.

Chapter 6: What Lulu's Been Waiting For/The Fixed Dress

Luke, Jess, Kirk, and Jackson were in Jess's apartment trying on the suits that Rory had ordered.

"I think this is a nice suit," Luke said. "Rory can sure pick them. You're a lucky man Jess."

"As are you Uncle Luke," Jess said.

"It's better than that kilt I had to wear at my wedding," Jackson said.

"I still think it would look better with a blue tie," Kirk said.

"Give it a rest!" Luke, Jess, and Jackson shouted.

"If you'll excuse me," Kirk said, "I have to go ask Lulu something."

Rory, Lorelai, Lane, Paris, Lucy, Lulu, and Olivia were walking to the soda shop.

"You'll love this place," Rory said. "They make the best root beer floats."

Lulu looked over to see Kirk standing at the gazebo.

"Lulu!" Kirk shouted.

Lulu ran over to the gazebo.

"Kirk?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu Kuschner," Kirk said. "I love you more than anything in the world. These past few years have been the best years of my life."

Lulu and Kirk both began to tear up. Kirk got down on one knee and revealed a diamond ring in a box.

"Lulu Kuschner," Krik said, "will you marry me?"

"Yes Kirk!" Lulu shouted. "I will marry you!"

Kirk put the ring on Lulu's finger and they embraced and kissed.

"I'm engaged to Kirk Gleason!" Lulu shouted.

Lulu ran left shouting "I'm engaged to Kirk Gleason!" repeatedly, while Kirk ran right shouting "I'm engaged to Lulu Kuschner!" repeatedly.

"So now Kirk and Lulu are engaged," Lorelai said.

"They're so perfect for each other," Rory said.

Emily drove up to the sidewalk, parked, and got out of the car holding a package.

"Guess what!" Emily said excitedly. "They finished the trimmed dress early and I drove all the way to New Haven to get it."

Lorelai opened the package and took out the dress.

"How beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We're going to the soda shop Mom," Lorelai said. "Would you like to come?"

"I haven't had dinner yet," Emily said.

"Oh come on Grandma," Rory said. "It'll be fun."

"Oh okay," Emily said.

Later that night, Rory and Jess were sitting on the stairs of the gazebo.

"So Kirk and Lulu are engaged," Jess said.

"Yep," Rory said. "And only 13 more days until my mom marries your uncle."

"We still have to do that dance," Jess said.

"Oh yeah," Rory said. "We promised we'd do a dance for the reception."

"I made up a dance we can do," Jess said standing up.

"What dance?" Rory asked her boyfriend.

Rory stood up.

Jess took his girlfriend by the hands.

"Okay," Jess said.

Jess pulled Rory in.

"Pull in," Jess said. "Now pull out."

Rory pulled out.

"Now I'll turn around still holding your hands and you twirl," Jess said.

"Hey!" Rory said. "You didn't make it up. That's from the Sound of Music."

"Oh what do you know?" Jess said.

"I think you need to be tickled for lying," Rory said.

"You have to catch me first!" Jess exclaimed.

Rory chased Jess around the gazebo area and finally caught him, and began tickling his ribs.

"Quit!" Jess laughed.

"This is what happens when you steal from Julie Andrews!" Rory said.

Kirk and Lulu ran over to them and Rory stopped tickling Jess.

"We've set a date for our wedding!" Kirk shouted excitedly.

"When?" Rory asked.

"Halloween," Lulu replied.

"So that way we can wear costumes to the wedding," Kirk said.

"That's actually a really cool idea," Rory said.

"And we want you to be our wedding planner," Lulu said.

"Oh," Rory said. "Sorry, but after my mom's wedding, I'm never planning anyone's wedding except for my own."

"Once a wedding plannerzilla always a wedding plannerzilla," Kirk said. "Let's go Lulu."

Kirk and Lulu walked off and Jess looked at Rory.

"What do you say we tickle him for calling you a name?" Jess asked.

"Lets get him!" Rory shouted.

The End


End file.
